Power Shovel
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Becky, Marcy and Nelly are powerful new diesel power shovels from the Mainland in Canada and the United States. With their big hearts, friendly smiles on their buckets, and strong work ethic. They, like everyone on the island of Sodor, wants to be really useful. These are their stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Thomas & Friends: Power Shovel**

 **Chapter 1: From Across The Sea**

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Every engine was busy being really useful on the Fat Controller's Railway. James and Mavis were at Brendham Docks to welcome a new friend from a country called Canada. Her name is Rebecca or Big Becky, and she is a mighty cable shovel. As she came off the ship, Mavis noticed something strange.

Mavis looked around, and couldn't see a face anywhere in sight, "James, where is her face?" Mavis asked James

"I don't know, I don't see one anywhere, how strange," James replied, helping Mavis look around until they heard a voice.

"Up here," said Becky, she was different from the engines and machines that lived and worked on the Island of Sodor. Her brown eyes are on the sides of her bucket, and her mouth was the tongue on her bucket. Becky was a dashing machine with her dark red and black paintwork, "my name's Rebecca, but you can call me 'Becky' or 'Big Becky',"

"I am James," said the red engine, Becky beamed and nodded happily to James,

"And I am Mavis," Mavis beamed at the diesel-powered power shovel, happy to have another helper in the quarry

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you," replied Becky, being the new arrival on Sodor.

The Fat Controller soon arrived, "Welcome to the Island of Sodor, Rebecca, I trust that your voyage went well, and you are ready to work?" asked Sir Topham Hatt, Becky nodded and beamed brightly, "James, your task is to bring Becky to the quarry so she can start working, this is a heavy special, and I ask that Mavis be your backing engine,"

As the Fat Controller made his leave, James was cross, "I'm a strong and useful engine, I can pull Becky no sweat,"

"But the Fat Controller wants me to be your backing engine," Mavis reminded him, James scoffed at her,

James got an idea, "Mavis, why don't you meet me at the quarry, I can get Becky there without a problem, you can count on me," he puffed, Mavis looked at him doubtfully and went on her way back to the quarry. Becky moved along on her steel tracks to a large flatcar, and the crewmen at the dock chained her down. Becky also doubted James,

"James, are you sure this is a good idea?" Becky asked,

"Don't worry, Becky, I'll get you to the quarry on time," James boasted,

"Alright then, if you say so," Becky said, expressing her doubts,

"Now off we go," puffed James, pulling with all his might but he was not moving. James pulled again, and again with all the puff in his boiler. Still, he was not moving and neither was Becky. James tried harder and harder to pull Big Becky to the quarry, but he was still stuck at Brendham Docks. James's face was as red as his shiny paintwork.

"I don't think we're going anywhere any time soon, we need to ask for help," said Becky

"I don't need anyone's help, I can do this, I know I can," puffed James,

Becky was starting to worry, "James, you're going to hurt yourself," she said, but James was not listening nor was he going to give up. Meanwhile at Ffarquhar Quarry, Mavis was starting to worry as well. Suddenly, James could not make anymore steam. He had worked, and pulled so hard that there was no water left in his boiler. James felt silly.

"I'm sorry, Becky, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you or Mavis," he apologized,

James could not move, and Becky felt sorry for him, "It's alright, James, just don't be afraid to ask for help,"

"Here let me help you," offered Becky, she was taken off her chains, and she got behind James, and she used her bucket to push James with all her might

Henry arrived at the docks, and saw Becky and James, "What is going on, James? Becky was supposed to be at the quarry by now," asked Henry, he was hitched behind James, and Becky was back on her flatcar. James had a drink at the water tower. With Henry's help, James brought Becky to her new home. Becky beamed with excitement.

Becky was happy working in the quarry, heaving her bucket filled with rock and dirt, "That's the stuff!" exclaimed Becky,

Mavis was amazed at Becky's strength, "Keep up the good work, those troublesome trucks will always need filling," puffed Mavis,

"You got it, sister," beamed Becky, digging the teeth of her bucket, and filling it with stone and dirt before swinging it to the line of trucks to dump it.

Becky filled lines of trucks with joy in her bucket, and humming songs from her homeland. She used her strength to heave her bucket, and pulling up rock and dirt with every mighty scoop. With a nudge from her bucket, she too can keep the trucks from misbehaving. Becky is a really useful and strong cable shovel who found her home on Sodor.

 **Character Profile:**

 **Name: Rebecca**

 **Nickname: 'Becky', 'Big Becky'**

 **Engine-Machine Type: Lima 1850 Cable Shovel**

 **Original Home: Saskatchewan, Canada**

 **Workplace:** **Ffarquhar Quarry**

 **Paintwork: Dark red (burgundy) and black. Her name behind her cab, and on the sides of her boom in white paint.**

 **Personality: Originally a cable shovel from Western Canada, Becky worked in a coal mine before she was purchased by the Fat Controller. She is hardworking, and loves nothing more than to be really useful like every other engine. She does not let the fact she is powered by diesel bring her down. She loves to work hard, and make friends.**

 **Likes: Working in the quarry, helping out those in need**

 **Dislikes: Diesel 10**

 **Friends: Mavis (best friend), Marion (friendly rival)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas & Friends: Power Shovel**

 **Chapter 2: Two's Better Than One**

It was a beautiful and sunny morning on the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were doing their jobs, and being really useful on the Fat Controller's railway. But not everyone was really useful on the rails. In the Ffarquhar Quarry, Becky the Diesel Cable Shovel was hard at working filling trucks full of stone that were to be hauled off to the mainland.

That morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Becky in the quarry, "Becky, it is good to see you doing well, you are a really useful cable shovel," said the Fat Controller, "I feel that your job is most challenging, and you may need help to do your tasks, so a new shovel is coming from the mainland her name is Marcy," Becky beamed with excitement.

"How wonderful!" Becky exclaimed at the big news of the new arrival on Sodor,

"We can always use more helping shovels around here," said Mavis happily to the big news,

"That's true, the stone around here can't dig itself," said Becky

Becky proved herself to be a workhorse in the quarry. Later that morning, Becky was filling up trucks with stone when she was greeted by a new friend. Marcie was a dashing diesel shovel just like her but with parallel black, red, and grey paintwork. Thomas and Edward pulled in the shovel to the quarry, "Hello Becky, this is Marcy," said Thomas,

"How'd you do?" asked Marcy to Becky, the two shovels look nearly identical. They had the same 'shovel-faces', and moved around on steel tracks. It appeared the two cable shovels would become good friends, but their strength was soon to be tested. Early that afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He had a big task for the two diesel shovels.

"Marcy, I see you have met Becky, now I have a special task for the two of you," said the Fat Controller,

"You two are to dig up stone to repair an old trestle, I need for you to work together," he instructed,

"You got it, let's do this, Marcy," Becky said, confident in Marcy's strength as a shovel just like her

"You can count on us, Mr. Controller," said Marcy, and off to work they went. Line after line of trucks were filled with rock and stone for the damaged trestle. The two of them enjoyed working together, digging up the stone and filling them into waiting trucks. Then there was trouble, they dug so well that they had dug too much stone for the trestle.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see them. He was cross, "Becky, Marcy, you've both caused confusion and delay, you have dug up enough stone for the trestle, but you both dug up too much, now the railway is blocked, and I need you both to clear the way," he said to the cable shovels, Becky and Marcy felt silly. They did not pay attention to their work.

"Yes, Mr. Controller," Marcy sighed,

"That's Sir Topham Hatt to you, Marcy," he reminded them before making his leave,

"Don't worry Marcy, we all make mistakes, it's all a part of working around here," Becky said to comfort her,

All the stone had to be scooped up, and hauled back to the quarry to be used for another day. That next day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Marcy and Becky, "Marcy, I have news for you," He said, Marcy was nervous. She did not want to go back to the mainland. The Fat Controller then smiled, "the Blue Mountain Quarry is looking for a shovel"

Marcy was delighted at the opportunity given to her, "Thank you so very much Mr. Controller...I mean Sir Topham Hatt!" with that, Marcy was put on a flatcar and she nuzzled her shovel with Becky's, "don't worry, I'll try and come visit sometime," said Marcy, although their time to bond was short, a friendship did grow between the cable shovels.

"I hoped we could have spent more time together," said Becky,

"I know, but look at it this way, you're not the only diesel shovel on Sodor," replied Marcy,

"You never know, maybe they'll call on both of us for another job," reassured Becky as the two of them nuzzled buckets

Marcy was met by Merrick and Owen, "Oh? You're our new shovel? Welcome to the Blue Mountain Quarry, I'm Merrick and this is Owen," said the gantry crane, "well, aren't you a dashing shovel? Let's see if you got the brawn to go with that bucket," Marcy scooped up heaps of slate, crowding, hoisting, and swung her bucket to the waiting trucks.

Marcy hoped she would see Becky again one day. Marcy found her place in the Blue Mountain Quarry just like Becky found hers at Ffarquahr Quarry. They worked hard to be really useful. Every scoop they made and dumped into troublesome trucks, they felt they could move mountains. If there is a site that needs digging, call on Marcy and Becky.

 **Character Profile**

 **Name: Marcy**

 **Engine-Machine Type: Marion 111-M Cable Shovel**

 **Original Home: New Athens, Ohio**

 **Workplace: Blue Mountain Quarry**

 **Paintwork: black, red, and grey. Her cab and house are red and grey. Her catwalk is painted black. Her boom stick and bucket are also black.**

 **Personality: Coming from an iron ore mine in New Athens, Ohio, Marcy works hard but doesn't always have an off switch and often digs herself into trouble. Still, she proves her strength everyday with her bucket as she lifts loads of slate at the Blue Mountain Quarry. She's Becky's best friend, and some would say her 'sister'.**

 **Likes: Birds (songbirds like sparrows are her favorites), digging and being really useful in the quarry or on a digging site**

 **Dislikes:** **Diesel 10**

 **Friends: Becky (her best friend), Mavis, Thomas, Marion (friendly rival)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thomas & Friends: Power Shovel**

 **Chapter 3: Only Here to Help**

It was another busy day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard, and being really useful on the Fat Controller's Railway, but one does not have to be a diesel or tank engine to be really useful. Marcy and Becky are diesel cable shovels that work in the quarries. Sometimes they come out of the quarries to work at digging sites.

The Fat Controller arrived at the quarry, "Becky, there has been a rockslide, I need for you, Marion, and Marcy to help with the cleanup,"

"How awful, well...you can count on me, sir," said Becky,

These are big, strong cable shovels that love to be really useful wherever they are needed. That morning, there was a rockslide that blocked Gordon's branch line. Oliver, Jack, Max, and Monty were called on to clean up the mess. Becky, Marcy, and Marion also came onto the scene, "You boys need a bucket?" Becky asked, ready to go to work.

Monty sniggered, "We don't need YOUR help!"

"Yeah, go back to the quarries!" huffed Max

Becky and Marcy were hurt by Max and Monty, but Marion got an idea. The rocks that fell on the tracks were large, and very heavy for even the best machines, "Alright then," said Marion, "there seem to be more of you than there are of us, so that would mean that you can get the tracks cleared faster," Becky and Marcy both nodded in agreement.

Thomas chuffed with Marion to the quarry with Becky and Marcy, "Marion, are you sure about this?" asked Thomas,

"Ha! Having pride in oneself can be both a strength and weakness, Thomas," replied Marion as she was taken back to the China Clay Works, and Becky and Marcy went back to the Ffarquahr and Blue Mountain Quarries. Back at the site of the rockslide, Gordon was coming up the tracks with the express only to find that his branch line was blocked.

Gordon was cross, "Can't you machines work any faster? I have to pull the express," puffed Gordon impatiently,

"Don't worry Gordon, we'll have this track cleared in no time," reassured Oliver,

With his branch line blocked, this meant that Gordon had to take the long way around, "Oh...the indignity," said Gordon as went off on his way, soon the rocks were getting bigger and the loads were getting heavier. Oliver and Jack were getting tired, and their pistons were aching. They needed help, and they sent their help back to the quarries.

"We should have asked for their help," said Oliver,

"Yeah, there are too many rocks for us to handle, we need more shovels, we need bigger shovels," said Jack,

Max and Monty were sent to the China Clay Works, the Blue Mountain Quarry, and the Ffarquahr Quarry to retrieve Marion, Marcy and Becky, "We're sorry we told you to go away, we thought we could handle this mess on our own, but now...we need your help," said Monty, the machines had learned their lesson, and they were off to the work site.

"Pebbles and Gravel, would yah look at that," said Becky seeing the challenge before her and her friends,

"It's nothing our buckets can't handle, right Becky?" said Marcy, Becky agreed,

Becky looked up at the mountain of rocks and debris that covered the tracks, "That's what we're here for, we're here to help and make everything move like clockwork," said Marion, "now then, ladies, off we go," Marion, Marcy and Becky digging their buckets into the rock and debris, and dumped them into Max, Monty, and the troublesome trucks.

Becky, Marcy, and Marion could fill them with only a few scoops, "They are really strong," said Max in awe,

"Yes, and they are really useful too," replied Monty,

"We're no different than you guys, we're just here to help," said Becky, tapping the load with her bucket to let Monty know it was safe to haul away. Marion, Becky, and Marcy biffed and banged and lifted big buckets full of heavy rocks and debris from the tracks, and within a few hours the tracks were all cleared and were now ready for the engines.

"Thank you Marcy, thank you Becky, and thank you Marion," said Oliver,

"We're just doing our job, Oliver," said Marcy, "if you need help, don't be afraid to call on us,"

Becky, Marcy and Marion went back to their quarries, and each of them earned a well-deserved rest. For these machines, there were always troublesome trucks to fill, and plenty of stone and clay to go to the Mainland. Her work may not be the cleanest on the island, but they enjoy it. With every bucket they heave up, they're being really useful.

"Another day, another train to fill for the Mainland," said Becky, tapping the last bucket for Spencer,

"This is NOT a place for a grand engine such as myself," Spencer boasted,

"Spencer, there'll always be times that you'll do something you don't want to do, it's all a part of being really useful," said Becky, Spencer huffed smugly away. Becky loved working the stone in the quarry, but there were times she had to do something she didn't like. Rather than complain, she would do it anyway even though she didn't want to.

Meanwhile at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Marcy was filling a line of trucks for James, "My paintwork!" he spluttered,

A small stray rock put a small scuff in James's boiler, "Whoops, bucket slipped," Marcy apologized, "I'm sure that scratch will buff out with a visit to the Steamworks, working around here comes with it's risks James, you know?," she advised to him, filling the last car with slate. James huffed, and chuffed out of the quarry with a scratch on his boiler,


	4. Chapter 4

**Thomas & Friends: Power Shovel**

 **Chapter 4: Crowd, Hoist and Swing**

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Mavis was on her way to the Sodor Slate Quarry to welcome a new friend. Already her friend was hard at work casting out her boom, and scrapping her bucket full of slate, and dumping it into the waiting trucks. Her name was Nelly. Nelly is a diesel cable shovel, and a very strong on at that.

Nelly had just arrived from the Mainland all the way from America, and was put to work immediately. Mavis beamed seeing Nelly for the first time, "You must be Nelly, welcome to Sodor, my name is Mavis," Nelly was different from other machines. She has eyes on the sides of her bucket, and opened out the bottom bucket tongue to smile.

"It's a real honor to be working here, I've heard so much about the island," Nelly replied, lowering her bucket to get a better look,

News of the new cable shovel soon spread around Sodor, but not everyone on the island was thrilled to have a new power shovel on the island, and a diesel on top of that. Marion went to see the new shovel at the Sodor Slate Quarry. She was cross seeing Nelly fill a line of trucks with crushed slate for Percy, "Thank you, Nelly!" puffed Percy,

"You're welcome, come back any time," said Nelly, looking down the tracks for the next train to arrive for her to fill. Then there was trouble,

"What do you think you're doing?" Marion snapped, Nelly was surprised to see another shovel on the island, "you're not the only one of your kind on the Island, if you want my say, I say there are too many of you new-fangled diesels on the island, the only thing you dirty diesels do is take away the jobs that we steam shovels can do perfectly!"

Thomas soon arrived at the quarry to pick up his trucks of slate, but the trucks were empty, "Nelly, why aren't my trucks filled with slate?" he asked,

"I'm sorry Thomas, I'll get on it, just...come back later and I'll have them ready," replied Nelly, Thomas started to wonder if something was wrong,

Nelly felt sad as Marion left. The next day, Nelly was not her usual bright and cheerful self, and it reflected in her work quality. The Fat Controller soon arrived, and he was not pleased, "Nelly, you Silly Great Shovel! you have caused confusion and delay, those trucks of slate were supposed to be filled yesterday!" snapped the Fat Controller,

"I'm sorry, I'll get right on it sir," Nelly sighed, and moved along on her wide steel tracks, scooping up the slate and filling up the trucks,

Sir Topham Hatt was concerned, "Nelly, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself," asked the Fat Controller,

Meanwhile, Thomas spoke to Marion. Thomas was cross with Marion, "Why would you say that to Nelly? She just wants to be really useful just like every other engine on Sodor, steamy or diesel," Thomas said to Marion, Marion huffed in disagreement of Thomas and turned her bucket up at him, "now I want you to go and apologize to Nelly,"

"Don't you see what's going on here, Thomas? First there is a diesel shovel in the Blue Mountain Quarry, then there's one at Ffarquahr, and now there's another at the Slate Quarry, I've seen it once before and now I'm seeing it happen again, these diesel shovels are taking jobs away from steam shovels like me," Marion explained to Thomas.

At the Sodor Slate Quarry, Mavis was talking to Nelly, "Is it such a crime to be a diesel? And I heard about how nice everyone is on the island,"

"Don't worry," soothed Mavis, "from the way you filled up those trucks, I know you're really strong, and really useful, others need time to get to know you,"

"You're right, let's do this," beamed Nelly, and she got right down to work carrying heavy bucket loads of slate for the troublesome trucks

With Mavis's kind words, Nelly's spirits were lifted up and she filled the line of trucks full of slate. The trucks were ready just as Thomas arrived. Thomas beamed brightly seeing Nelly back at work in the Quarry, "Hello Nelly, I think a certain steam shovel has something to say to you," said Thomas as Marion entered the quarry to face Nelly,

"Nelly, I'm sorry for those terrible things I said to you, you're a strong shovel, and really useful, can you find it within yourself to forgive me?" Marion apologized, Nelly beamed and nodded her bucket. Nelly had found her home on the Island of Sodor, and from what she heard from Marion, she was not the only diesel shovel on the island.

 **Character Profile:**

 **Name: Nelly**

 **Engine/Machine Type: Northwest 180D Series II Cable Shovel**

 **Original Home: Rio Tinto, California**

 **Workplace: Sodor Slate Quarry**

 **Paintwork: Orange, white, and black. The tracks, boom, hoist, bucket, railings, and catwalk are black. Her house and cab are orange and white. The roof is painted black. Nelly is the smallest of the 'Diesel Trio' that work in the quarries of Sodor, but that does not mean she cannot hold her own when given a task.**

 **Personality: Bright and joyful, Nelly does her best with everything she does. She is often easily hurt when others insult her for being a diesel. Still, she does what she can to get any task done that is given to her. She is often easily distracted while working, and that often causes confusion and delay at times.**

 **Likes: Oldies music (early 60s doo wop and soul, 70s disco and 80s pop are her favorites), singing while she works.**

 **Dislikes: Spencer**

 **Friends: Becky, Marcy, Thomas, Mavis, and Marion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thomas & Friends: Power Shovel**

 **Chapter 5: Swing and a Miss**

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines whooshed and whished, and clickety-clacked along the Fat Controller's Railway. That morning, Nelly was hard at work in the Sodor Slate Quarry filling trucks full of slate to be sent to the Mainland. James arrived to pick up his train. He was none too pleased to be at the quarry.

"A filthy quarry is not a place for an engine like me to be!" boasted James, "it will damage my beautiful red paintwork,"

"Hey now, it's only one train of slate cars to the Mainland, I'm sure you'll be back with your coaches soon," said Nelly,

"Huh!" miffed James, "as if I needed advice from an ugly diesel digger," Nelly was cross at the insult toward her,

James puffed snootily away with his trucks of crushed slate to the Mainland. Nelly gruffed as she was not too pleased to be insulted by James, "Some of these engines are so uppity, there's more hot air in his firebox than coal," Nelly grumbled to herself as she moved about the quarry creeping along on her wide steel tracks to keep fit.

The Fat Controller soon arrived, "Nelly, good to see you today," said the Fat Controller

Nelly lowered her bucket to Sir Topham Hatt, "What can I do for to day sir?" asked Nelly with a beaming bucket,

"Well, a section on Gordon's Branch Line is too narrow, and I need for you to widen the gap," requested Sir Topham Hatt,

Thinking Becky and Marcy had other tasks to do, Nelly jumped on the opportunity, "You can count on me!" beamed Nelly, steadily moving along on her tracks, Nelly left the quarry to the new worksite. Nelly used her bucket to scrape away the rock and dirt to widen the way for Gordon to pull the express. Max was there to haul off the spoilage.

James was passing by while Nelly was hard at work, "Dirty work for a dirty diesel!" James taunted,

"You can kiss my counterweight, James!" Nelly retaliated, James was shocked seeing Nelly duel with him in a fight of words,

"How dare you! All the hauling of dirt has given you a foul mouth!" snapped James as he chuffed away with pride,

"Don't listen to James, You do what you do best, Nelly," said Max, within a few minutes, the section of railway was widened and ready for Gordon to pass through with the express. With her work done, Nelly was on her way back to the quarry. Then there was trouble, with a 'snap!' and 'clank!', a pebble had caused James to go off the rails.

"Cinders and Ashes!" puffed Thomas as his way was blocked by spilled trucks and slate, "I'll go send for help!"

Harvey the Breakdown Crane arrived on the scene, "Don't worry, I'll have you back on the rails in no time," said Harvey,

"And we have a little extra help to clean up the mess on the rails," added Harvey, the slow creaking of tracks signaled her arrival on the scene,

Nelly was brought as well to clean up the spilled slate, "Oh no! Not you again!" exclaimed James,

"Now this is no time to be picky, James," said Nelly, filling the unhurt trucks back up with their payloads of slate with her bucket. Nelly was still cross at James for bullying her while she worked to fill the trucks and widen the pathway on Gordon's Branch Line. Nelly looked over that, and helped out James as it was the right thing to do.

"I suppose apologies are in order, I did not act like a good engine should around you, I was being silly," sighed James,

"It's good to take pride in what you do, but too much of it can lead to trouble," said Nelly facing James.

"I'm sorry I said all those terrible things to you," James apologized, "you're not a dirty diesel, you're strong and really useful,"

"I should've controlled my temper, fighting back just...didn't seem to work out for either of us," said Nelly, using her bucket to give the troublesome trucks an extra push off the line, and James was on his way to the Mainland. Spencer was a little biffed and buffeted, but thankful for Nelly's help. The workmen and the engines cheered for Nelly.

When Nelly returned to the Sodor Slate Quarry, Becky and Marcy were there to greet, "I think she's one of us now," said Marcy,

"I think she's been one of us the whole time," said Becky,

"It's nice to have another shovel on the job, I'm Marcy and this is Big Becky," said Marcy introducing themselves to Nelly,

"Marion said there were more of us on the island, though...not in the brightest of spotlights I must say," said Nelly, and nuzzled buckets with Becky and Marcy. Although Nelly is smaller model and has a smaller bucket capacity than Becky and Marcy, Nelly could still be called upon to do tasks outside of the quarries just like Becky and Marcy.

"Give it time, and Marion will warm up to you," soothed Marcy,

"Don't let that one lil' foul-up or one engine bring you down, we all make mistakes on the job," added Becky,

"If you have a problem, you can talk to us or any of the engines on the island," said Marcy,

Nelly was thankful for the help offered by Becky and Marcy, "Thank you, thank you both of you," Nelly beamed, and with that she moved about the quarry to get to know her new home. One of the workmen assigned to her even gave her a radio so she can listen to the local oldies channel. It was like Nelly had never left her home on the Mainland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thomas & Friends: Power Shovel**

 **Chapter 6: Running on Empty**

 **(Authors Note: I always loved Mary Anne's 'Shovel Face' from 'Mike Mulligan and his Steam Shovel')**

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were being really useful on the Fat Controller's railway. That morning, Becky was working at the gravel pit, filling loads of troublesome trucks with freshly crushed gravel to be taken to the Cement Factory on the Mainland. It's a tough job, but Becky had the strength to do it.

When the job was done, Becky watched as Thomas came to collect the trucks, "Thank you, Becky, the Fat Controller said to wait in the gravel pit and another engine will take you back to the quarry," he instructed to her, Becky nodded her bucket and waited patiently at the pit for a train to come. Becky waited, and waited, and waited.

Becky yawned her bucket as the afternoon came, "Still no sign of a train coming..."

Soon, an idea flew into her exhaust pipe, "I haven't had a chance to look around the island, I might as well look around," said Becky, her operator at the gravel pit warned her that she may not have enough fuel to make it back to Ffarquahr Quarry, but she ignored him and moved along on her caterpillar tracks to go explore The Island of Sodor.

Going at a steady pace, Becky soon all there is to see on Sodor from the beaches and the coast line. Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel back to Knapford Station. He was surprised to see Big Becky moving about on her own, "Becky, what're you doing? You're supposed to wait at the gravel pit for another train to take you back," said Thomas

"Oh Thomas, I have been waiting at the pits, but nothing came," said Becky,

"I think you should go back to the gravel pit, we try not to but some engines do tend to run late," puffed Thomas,

"Don't worry, Thomas, I got enough get up and go to get back to the Quarry," Becky replied,

Thomas was worried about Becky's reassurance to him, and chuffed along his branch line to Knapford Station. Meanwhile, Molly arrived at the gravel pit to take Becky back to Ffarquahr Quarry, and was surprised to see that Becky was not at the gravel pit, "That's strange, where could that big diesel shovel have gone off to?" Molly asked herself,

Molly searched everywhere for Becky. On the other end of the island, Becky was enjoying the day and exploring all there is that Sodor had to offer, "I don't know why everyone is so worried about me, I have enough fuel to get me back to the Quarry on my own," said Becky confident in herself, and moved along on her long journey home.

James was pulling flatbeds to Brendham Docks, "Exploring the island, I see? It's about time you got out of the Quarry,"

"No kidding," said Becky, along the way she helped anyone in need from digging a trench for a new pipeline to helping a cat that was stuck in a tree. Then there was trouble, Becky began to run low on fuel, "uh oh, that's not good, I have to get back to the Quarry before dark," she said to herself, and was still confident she will make home safe.

The sun began to set over the horizon, and Becky started to worry. She turned on the light above her cab, and moved along as fast as her tracks could take her. Molly was looking for Becky, but her dark red and black paintwork made her hard to spot at night, "Becky! Becky where are you?!" Molly called out, but Becky could not hear Molly.

Finally as night fell, Becky made it to Ffarquahr Quarry, "Ha ha! I made it!" Becky cheered, then there was trouble,

"Ha-ha, ha-ha...ha...ha...ha...oh...hi Mr. Controller," Becky said weakly to a cross Sir Topham Hatt, Becky felt silly,

"Becky you Silly Great Shovel, you have caused confusion and delay, you should have stayed in the gravel pit like you were supposed to, now Molly had to look for you all over the island, and on top of that you're out of diesel fuel, I hope you enjoyed your trip around Sodor," the Fat Controller scolded, then an idea flew into Molly's funnel.

"I've got an idea, why don't we take Becky and all the other diesel power shovels to the Dieselworks, and have their boom, buckets and dipper handles painted silver? That way they will be easier to spot at night," puffed Molly, Becky liked the idea and so did Sir Topham Hatt, "but first, I believe you need some fuel for your engines, Becky,"

Thomas came by the next morning with a diesel tank car, "I hope you learned your lesson, Becky," puffed Thomas,

"I did, Thomas, I surely did, still...it was nice to see the island," Becky said, looking on the bright side,

Thomas brought Becky to the Dieselworks on a long flatbed where she met Marcy and Nelly. The power shovels each got new paintwork done to their buckets, booms and dipper handles. They also got brass nameplates on their booms, and behind their counterweights. They could not believe how beautiful they looked in their new paintwork.

"Well, would yah look at us now, ladies?" said Marcy as the workers showed how they looked in a mirror, "all dressed, and ready for the days and many days to come," the shovels were all brought back to their respected quarries. Mavis was happy to see Becky come back to the quarry with new paintwork, and having learned an good old lesson.

 **(Another Note: If I were to choose a good theme song for Marcy, Becky, and Nelly it would be 'Grit, Sweat, and Love' by Brothers Bright)**


End file.
